1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sample/hold circuit, and more particularly to a sample/hold circuit appropriate for a pixel unit comprising a liquid crystal capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are inexpensive and provide high definition, they are utilized extensively in televisions and computers. Flat-panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), organic electroluminescent displays (OLED), field emission displays (FED), have become the mainstream display device in recent years. When a larger display panel is required, the weight of the flat-panel display does not substantially change.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used, as they possess the favorable advantages of thin profile, light weight, and low radiation. LCDs are frequently utilized in portable devices, such as digital still cameras (DSCs), notebook computers (NBs), personal computers (PCs), and personal digital assistants (PDAs) among others. LCD driving methods include static driving, simple matrix driving, and active matrix driving. Simple matrix driving (also known as passive matrix) comprises a twisted nematic (TN) type and a super twisted nematic (STN) type. Thin film transistors (TFT) are typically utilized in active matrix LCDs.